blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Observing Eye
The Observing Eye is the third episode of BlazBlue: Alter Memory. It marks the transition from the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger to the events of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Plot Short Summary After Rachel uses the Tsukuyomi Unit to stop Take-Mikazuchi's attack, Ragna has an unexpected encounter with Hazama, who effortlessly beats Ragna. Soon after, Ragna, Noel and Rachel go their separate ways. No more than a minute later, a vigilante, Carl Clover, battles Ragna, after a stalemate, Ragna is sent tumbling down to Lost Town. After being taken in by Taokaka, his wounds are soon seen to by Litchi Faye-Ling. The episode ends as Hazama starts to put his plans into motion as soon as Relius Clover arrives in Kagutsuchi. Long Summary As Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi fires at Kagutsuchi, Rachel uses the Tsukuyomi Unit to block its attack. As the attack is blocked, the shot ricochets off into the nearby mountains, causing massive explosions. Now with its shot fired; Rachel remarks at how Take-Mikazuchi will need to go back to sleep for another four years before it can fire once more. Rather suddenly, Rachel felt Hazama's presence and rushes back to where she left Ragna and Noel. Meanwhile, Hazama makes his presence known in the Sheol Gate, startling both Ragna and Noel, Ragna recognises the man and, after several flashbacks of the attack on the church, begins to remember who Hazama really is. Looking upon Hazama with deep hatred, Ragna calls out to him, revealing Hazama's true identity as one of the Six Heroes; Yūki Terumi. Hazama tells Noel to "see through him" which she did; by doing so, Noel has unwittingly become Hazama's Observer. Now that he is being observed, Hazama steps out of line and directly intervenes with the timeline by revealing his real identity to Ragna and Noel. Outraged, Ragna begins to blindly fight Terumi despite his weak condition from being defeated by Nu-13 only mere minutes earlier. However, after Ragna's quick and sound defeat by Terumi, Rachel appears and teleports Ragna and Noel out of the Sheol Gate. Around the same time; in Orient Town, Linhua is helping out the doctor, Litchi Faye-Ling with gathering some supplies she needs, however, this is cut short as they both hear an explosion, they immediately leave the clinic and join a growing crowd as they look upon the aftermath of Take-Mikazuchi's ricocheted blast on the mountainside. Afterward, Ragna and Noel teleport to safety, with Rachel subsequently departing. Ragna rudely tells Noel to leave him alone and go somewhere else, and the feeling-sore Noel complies. Suddenly, Ragna encounters a young Vigilante named Carl Clover, who seeks Ragna's Azure Grimoire, and who sics his Nox Nyctores, Deus Machina: Nirvana, whom he refers to as his older sister, Ada. Ragna defeats Carl, but sustained serious injuries during the battle. He falls into Lost Town, where he is found by Makoto Nanaya. Later Tao appears, and Makoto leaves Ragna in her care to search for a doctor who can treat his injuries. Meanwhile at Kagutsuchi Port, Hazama is talking to Relius Clover by the phone about his plan to re-awake Noel as Murakumo Unit, and about a person that he can use for it. Later Jin is seen unconscious, recovering. In Lost Town, Ragna regain his conscious and meets the Kaka kittens, and Litchi, who treated his injuries. At the Port Bay, Jin regain conscious and continue to pursue and search for Ragna in a weaken condition. In the end Hazama calls Tsubaki over to his office and assign her to find Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion and kill them. Leaving Tsubaki shock and confused. Appearances Characters Locations *13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi **Sheol Gate **Orient Town **Kagutsuchi Port **Lost Town Weapons *Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi *Blood-Scythe *Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros *Deus Machina: Nirvana *Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa Fights *Ragna the Bloodedge versus Carl Clover Navigation Category:Episodes